This invention relates to a davit launched inflatable life raft contained in a rigid container fastened to the deck of a ship or offshore oil drilling platform. The container is fastened to the deck and only opened when a load is applied by the davit hook on the davit ring through the fall powered by the davit. When the deck is submerged it is important that the raft be automatically inflated and connected to the deck by a painter line to retain the raft in the immediate area over the launching site. It is also important that the container be opened and the raft disconnected from the fall so that when the inflated raft reaches the surface it will be in condition for boarding by persons to be rescued.